Blazin Hybrid
by viridianaln9
Summary: Since Kaitlyn got played by AJ she has not gotten her head in the game. The thing she didn't know was that someone actually wanted to be there for her and his name is 'Blazin' Billy Haynes and he is in the search to getting her heart for reals but he is not going to do it with gifts but with actions. Can she trust that this isn't another play of her ex-best friend?
1. Not In The Game

**Blazin Hybrid **

Summary: **Since Kaitlyn got played by AJ she has not gotten her head in the game. The thing she didn't know was that someone actually wanted to be there for her and his name is 'Blazin' Billy Haynes and he is in the search to getting her heart for reals but he is not going to do it with gifts but with actions. Can she trust that this isn't another play of her ex-best friend?**

Note: **(READ IMPORTANT) Okay this is my first Kaitlyn story so I hope you guys like it. This story was asked by XRanger13 so I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I don't own William Damian James Haynes he belongs to XRanger13. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio**

**Name:** William Damien James Haynes

**Ring Name:** 'Blazin' Billy Haynes

**Nicknames:** "The Lone Star State Inferno", "Blaze", "Blazeman", "The Southern-fried Dragon", "The American Ninja"

**Height/ Weight:** 6'1/ 235lbs.

**Physical Description:** Caucasian, Blonde hair with Red and Orange tips, Blue eyes

**Finishers:** Blazin' Avalanche (Brainbuster), Blaze Crusher/Blaze Crusher '99 (Sitout Fisherman Driver, sometimes from the Second Rope), BKO/Blazin' Knock Out (Technical Knock Out/TKO-Fireman's Carry into Diamond Cutter), Blazin' Star Press, (Shooting Star Press).

**Theme Song:** Enemy by Fozzy

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Blazin Hybrid**

**One: Not In The Game **

Kaitlyn was not having a good time at all. She was not being the game; she had been in a losing streak that would make most of the Divas shrink. Okay some of those matches were lost because her ex-backstabbing best friend interfered in her matches. It seemed like AJ would not be satisfied until she saw her down in the dumps. It annoyed her and she had no one in her corner, Natty tried to help but she was focused in other things to actually help her.

"Ah if it isn't Kaitlyn, how are you?" she turned to see AJ Le standing there.

"What do you want?" Kaitlyn asked her.

"Oh nothing I'm just checking if my best friend is alright." AJ said with fake innocence.

"Like if you even care." Kaitlyn told her.

"I do." AJ said getting really close. "See if you're up I need to kick you down." AJ said with a smile. Kaitlyn when to hit her but Big E got in the way and glared at her, his eyes were laughing at her and Kaitlyn wanted nothing more than to hit him.

"Big E can you get her out of here?" AJ asked with a pout.

"Get me out of here, I was here first." Kaitlyn told her. Big E was about to get her but someone pulled her behind her and she looked up to see blonde hair with orange tips.

"No I know you won't be touching her Big E." the man asked. Big E looked at the man and glared.

"Oh hi Billy how's it blazing?" AJ said with a flirty smile. William or as the WWE Universe knew him Blazin Billy Haynes looked at AJ with his blue eyes.

"You're killing me with that joke." William told her sarcastically.

"Oh I know right, I was just here taking out the trash." AJ said.

"Really, so why is Big E doing here?" William asked and Kaitlyn tried to bite down the laugh that wanted to bubble out of her lips.

"Oh that isn't very nice." AJ said with a pout.

"Here I thought I was being a gentleman don't you think Kaitlyn?" William asked and turned to look at her. Kaitlyn got trapped in the blue eyes and they were hypnotizing she just nodded her head.

"Ye…Yes." She answered.

"You know I don't like that joke." AJ said.

"What do you want to do about it?" William asked her.

"I want a match with both of you against me and Big E and I'll show you how I'm the best." AJ said. They both left walking and both William and Kaitlyn were looking at them.

"What was that?" Kaitlyn demanded.

"That I believe was us getting a match together tonight." William said with a smirk. He had liked Kaitlyn for a long time but she always seemed out of his reach if it wasn't that they were in a different brand or she was focused on other things and so was he.

"Whatever AJ Lee is giving you, you can get me out of it." Kaitlyn told him. William looked at her surprised.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me, I don't know what game you are playing with AJ but I don't want anything with it." Kaitlyn said. William grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"Not all of us are bastards Kaitlyn you need to realize that." William told her. They were really close but William was the first to back away there was no way he was going to kiss her when she distrusted him. No when he kissed Kaitlyn she was going to know he wasn't playing around "I'll see you in our match." He said and moved away.

Kaitlyn was left standing there and looked on as William left. She breathed in well she had a match and she needed to get ready for it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kaitlyn & Blazin Billy Haynes vs. AJ Lee and Big E _

"_**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Raw and we are in our next match."**_ Cole said.

"_**That's right Blazin Billy Haynes and Kaitlyn against AJ Lee and Big E."**_ King said.

"_**I heard they had some harsh words in the back."**_ Cole said.

"_**Well AJ Lee has been ruining a lot of Kaitlyn's matches and Kaitlyn has been having a lot of bad luck I have to wonder if that is going to affect her tonight."**_ King said.

The first ones to come out were AJ Lee and Big E they were booed by the crowd which they ignored. They got in and waited for the opponents. When the music came on people were cheering as Billy and Kaitlyn came out together.

"_**I like this partnership."**_ King said.

"_**Really because I don't."**_ Cole said.

They got into the ring and AJ was about to go after Kaitlyn but the referee stopped her. They got ready and the girls were going to go first. Kaitlyn breathed in because she would not mess this up. Even if she didn't trust him, she was not alone here. When the bell rang both of them went into a grapple move and they went to their knees before Kaitlyn got her elbow up and hit AJ in the face.

AJ was being a drama queen and was all screaming at the fact that she had been hit Big E tried to get in but the ref stopped him just for AJ to grab Kaitlyn by the hair and pulled her down.

"_**Hey you have to check that ref."**_ King said.

AJ went for an early pin just to get pushed away before she got close. Kaitlyn got up and went to spear her down and give he some punches until the ref pulled her off. Kaitlyn got up and AJ ran to tag in Big E he tried to intimidate her but she went to tag in Billy.

"_**Woo, The American Ninja is in business."**_ King cheered.

Billy got right to business. Big E tried to throw him but he reversed and kicked him high. It made Big E back down. Billy began to hit him with pure strikes because next to Taker he was a pure striker. He grabbed him and did a supplex on him. Big E tried to go get AJ but Billy did a face buster on him.

AJ tried to get in but Kaitlyn got in and pushed her out of the ring. Both girls were going at it outside of the ring. Big E tried to go outside and help AJ so they could run away but Billy didn't let that happen, he grabbed Big E and did the BKO taking him out fast. He grabbed him and went for the pin.

1...2...3... and the match was over. Kaitlyn smiled and threw AJ toward the security wall before she went up. Billy kicked Big E out of the ring.

"_**They won; Kaitlyn's losing streak is over."**_ King said

"_**In tag team competition."**_ Cole reminded him and King rolled his eyes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Don't Need

**Blazin Hybrid **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank _Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13, Cena's baby doll and Guest_ for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I don't own Billy Haynes he belongs to XRanger13. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Blazin Hybrid **

**Two: Don't Need **

Kaitlyn was happy. She had to admit that, I mean she had finally won a match granted it was a tag team match but it was a match. So it was the beginning she needed to capitalize on the win. She had a match with Natalya today and she couldn't mess it up.

#

William was working out with the rest of the guys. His thoughts kept going for Kaitlyn and thinking in what she was planning now.

"Hey, Blazin what's on your mind?" Cody asked.

"I think that's the wrong question Codes, it should be who is on his mind." Ted said coming next to them in the weights.

"Shut-up, Ted." William told him as he does some bench presses.

"You mean Kaitlyn; it's taking you long enough." Cody told him.

"Are you gonna help her." Ted asks him.

"I doubt my help would be welcomed." William tells them.

"The more reason to help." Cody tells him.

"I guess." William told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

Kaitlyn was walking in the back with a smile on her face. She went to move toward the Gorilla for her match when AJ stopped her with a smile on her own.

"What do you want?" Kaitlyn asks her.

"Oh nothing." AJ says twisting a piece of her hair in her hand.

"Then move out of my way." Kaitlyn tells her. "I have a match."

"Ooh about that will you have your knight in shining armor in your corner?" AJ asked.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked her confused.

"Wow, do you forget who you sleep with so easily."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone, unlike you." Kaitlyn tells her.

"Well I can tell that Blazin is really good in bed." Kaitlyn pushed her out of her way and went to the gorilla.

#

_Kaitlyn vs. Natalya _

"_**Ladies and Gentleman we have arrived to our Divas Match for tonight."**_ Cole said.

"_**That's right Kaitlyn versus Natalya this match is going to be great."**_ King said.

"_**This will show you that Kaitlyn did have a fluke last week."**_ Cole told King, who rolled his eyes.

'_**We don't know that."**_ King told him.

Kaitlyn was the first one to come out and her mind kept going back to AJ's words and she didn't know why it bothered her. She didn't care if Billy slept with AJ at all. She focused on her match better and she waited for Natalya to come out.

"_**Kaitlyn looks serious."**_ King told Cole.

"_**Trying to see how bad she would lose."**_ Cole told him.

Natalya came out and she got inside the ring. The ref rang the bell and both girls went at each other. Natalya got the upper hand first. Kaitlyn was able to push her away and throw her into the turnbuckle.

"_**See I told you it wasn't a fluke."**_ King said.

"_**Oh please."**_ Cole said.

Natalya was trying to get Kaitlyn in the sharpshooter but Kaitlyn was able to twist and kick Natalya off of her. Kaitlyn was about to get regrouped when she heard something and turned around to see Big E and AJ coming out.

"What are they doing here?" King asked.

Kaitlyn was only thinking about her match though. She moved and speared Natalya down taking her by surprise. Kaitlyn went for the pin.

"1...2…3…" and the match was over.

"_**Kaitlyn wins."**_ King said. AJ was glaring at Kaitlyn from the bottom of the ring and Big E was about to go in when another music sounded and he turned around to see Blazin Billy Haynes coming down the ramp toward him.

"_**Oh look at that, they are running away."**_ King said. Big E and AJ jumped the security wall. Kaitlyn got down from the ring and she got inside the curtain followed by Billy Haynes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What was that about?" she asks him.

"That I believe is me helping you." He told her.

"Well don't." she told him.

"Look Kaitlyn you need help let me help you." Billy told her. Kaitlyn push her hair back before looking at him.

"If AJ is putting you up to this than don't help me I don't need the help." She told him.

"I'm not helping AJ." William told her.

"I don't need you." She told him and moved away from him. William didn't move to stopped her because she would not listen to him at all.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
